


but he cant be what you need (if he's eighteen)

by lingerielarries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flowerchild!Harry, Lots and lots of Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Punk!Louis, like so so fluffy, louis is 26 and harry is 18 yikes, this is really fluffy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerielarries/pseuds/lingerielarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to do something for me.” Harry said, pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. </p><p>“It seems like you’re asking me to kill for you, H.” Louis laughed nervously. </p><p>“It’s nothing that drastic, I promise. It’s just. I don’t think it’s a secret that I’m not a.. normal eighteen year old.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows at that, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. </p><p>“Are people giving you a hard time?” Louis wondered. Harry shifted in his seat and brushed some of his fringe off his forehead. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s. That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Harry swallowed nervously. He could feel the sweat pooling at his hairline so he wiped it with the sleeve of his sweater. “I need you to uhm, pretend to be my boyfriend.” </p><p>or</p><p>the one where harry is sick of getting bullied and casts louis as the hot punk boyfriend to scare them away. louis needs harry to return the favor. </p><p>punk!louis and flowerchild!harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	but he cant be what you need (if he's eighteen)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Girls by The 1975

Harry chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he waited for his name to be called next. Finding himself in the familiar shop wasn’t the nerve-wracking part, it was what he was doing there. Harry had plenty of tattoos all over his body, and he wasn’t even getting a tattoo that day. He was there to see someone, and to ask them a very important question. 

“Harry, love!” The familiar high-pitched voice called out, pulling Harry from his thoughts. Harry stood up and smiled shyly. 

“Louis.” Harry beamed, letting the older boy wrap his arms around his torso. When Louis pulled away he smirked up at Harry. 

“How are you, love? Let’s go back to my office, yeah?” Harry nodded and followed Louis eagerly. Harry sat down in the familiar chair as Louis closed the door behind him. 

“So. Are you getting a tattoo today?” Louis asked, pulling out his sketch book. Harry shook his head, adjusting the red flower crown that sat neatly on his curls. 

“No, actually, I… I came to ask you something?” Harry squeaked out. Louis raised a questioning brow and set his sketch book down. 

“Okay,” Louis said slowly, “I’m a little suspicious, but okay.” 

“I need you to do something for me.” Harry said, pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. 

“It seems like you’re asking me to kill for you, H.” Louis laughed nervously. 

“It’s nothing that drastic, I promise. It’s just. I don’t think it’s a secret that I’m not a.. normal eighteen year old.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows at that, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. 

“Are people giving you a hard time?” Louis wondered. Harry shifted in his seat and brushed some of his fringe off his forehead. 

“Yeah, that’s. That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Harry swallowed nervously. He could feel the sweat pooling at his hairline so he wiped it with the sleeve of his sweater. “I need you to uhm, pretend to be my boyfriend.” 

Louis’ mouth fell open to form the shape of an ‘o.’ Louis was single, perpetually so as it seemed, but that didn’t stop him from being a little hesitant. Louis was 26, eight years older than Harry, and a complete opposite. Louis owned a tattoo shop, for starters, and had face piercings, and wore eyeliner. Out of all people, why would Harry choose Louis?

“Harry… What?” Louis asked, his question finally sinking in. Harry shrunk back in his seat and picked at the pale pink polish that coated his nails. 

“I’m sorry, it was stupid of me to ask. It’s just, I thought that maybe if it seemed like I had this punk boyfriend, who was older and rode a motorcycle, people would leave me alone. They’d be like, intimidated by you or something.” Harry shrugged and Louis’ never seen the eighteen year old look so small. Every time Louis has seen Harry he was smiling and laughing and saying those stupid dad jokes that Louis would laugh at anyway, because Harry was cute as a button. This Harry, however, was not something Louis ever wanted to see again. Harry looked like a child, arms wrapped firmly around himself and his head down. This Harry made Louis want to wrap him up and kiss every inch of his face until he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. 

“Harry, do me a favor?” Harry lifted his eyes to look at Louis, “Please smile for me, love. Hate seeing you so down.” 

A smile bloomed on Harry’s face, making his dimples prominent and making Louis’ heart pound. God, this boy is beautiful, Louis thought, before opening his arms. Harry jumped up with a squeal and sat down in Louis’ lap, hugging him tight. Louis chuckled and rubbed Harry’s back, noticing that Harry smelled sweet like cherry blossoms.  
“Thank you so much, Lou, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Harry grinned, grabbing Louis’ face in his hands. Louis smiled up at Harry and noticed how close their faces were. Louis could just move his head slightly and their lips would be touching, but Louis tried to suppress the urge to actually do so.   
“Anything for my boyfriend.” Louis smirked, making Harry giggle and press a kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

~*~ 

Louis was sitting on the window seat in the living room of his flat with a pipe and lighter in his hand. He didn’t have to work today, and any day Louis didn’t have to work was spent smoking up by himself. He had Chinese food on the way and he knows he ordered way too much but smoking always gave him the munchies.  
Louis’ phone buzzed against his leg and he looked down to see a text from Harry. 

From: H xx  
Can I come over?? Boyfriend duties call!

Louis frowned before typing back a response. 

To: H xx  
No. 

To: H xx  
Fvck I didnt mean that im highhh 

From: H xx  
That’s okay! I can be there in ten minutes?

Louis chewed on his lip before groaning and giving in. Louis gave Harry his address and put away his weed. It was then that Louis realized his flat was slightly disgusting and there were empty pizza boxes and beer bottles everywhere. This was the first time Harry was coming over and Louis did not need him thinking he was a slob. No, sir.   
When the doorbell rang Louis cursed and looked back sadly at the mess that still remained. Louis figured that maybe he could get away with it so he opened the door with a huff. Harry stood there with flower clipped into his hair that made Louis’ heart melt. 

“Come in.” Louis said, stepping aside so Harry could walk in. Harry was too busy smiling at Louis that he didn’t see the lone converse on the ground, tripping over it. 

“Oops.” Harry blushed as Louis caught him, smiling sheepishly at the older boy. 

“Hi.” Louis breathed out, helping Harry stand up straight. 

“It smells like weed.” Harry scrunched up his nose. 

“How do you know what weed smells like, Harold?” Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed. 

“I’m not a child. I’ve smoked weed before.” Harry mumbled, but was grinning nonetheless. 

“Shoulda known. Proper flower child you are.” Harry rolled his eyes and walked in, making himself comfortable on Louis’ couch. Louis sat down next to Harry, throwing his legs across the younger boys lap. 

“So. What are these boyfriend duties you speak of?” Louis asked.

Harry shifted to face Louis, keeping his legs in his lap. Harry tilted his head and smiled at Louis, resting his hand on Louis’ (rather thick and beautiful) thigh, ignoring the desire to squeeze and suck love bites into them. Louis was always oddly beautiful to Harry. He was just so attractive and kind and those were obviously two qualities Harry looked for in a potential boyfriend, but at the same time Harry was a child compared to Louis. 

“I thought we could come up with a story, so people actually believe me, ya know? And I didn’t want to do anything without asking you first.” Harry shrugged.  
“Alright then.” Louis nodded, “Have you got any ideas?” 

“I was thinking we could add a bit of truth. We met at the tattoo shop you work at six months ago, we’ve been dating five.” Harry looked to Louis to make sure he was listening and when Louis hummed, Harry continued. “You asked me out, because I was too shy to ask you, and I kissed you first.” The blush on Harry’s face was almost as bright as the paint on his nails and Louis couldn’t help but smile in amazement at the younger boy. 

“You’ve really put a lot of thought into this, yeah?” Louis smirked and Harry’s cheeks reddened even more. 

“Stop.” Harry whined, “This is all embarrassing enough. I don’t need you making fun of me.” Harry pouted and Louis wanted to kiss the pout off of his lips. 

“Sorry, love. I’m happy to do this for you, though.” Louis commented as he watched Harry pick at the hem of his sweater. 

“I’m really happy you agreed to this. It means a lot.” Harry said softly. Without really thinking, Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry smiled to himself as Louis absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. 

“When does this plan go into effect then?” Louis wondered, resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. 

“Monday afternoon if that works for you?” Harry chewed his bottom lip and his eyes roamed over Louis’ face, noticing how soft his features were. Louis was one of the prettiest men Harry had ever seen. 

“Yeah, t’s fine, love.” Louis hummed. Harry could tell Louis was close to falling asleep. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just text you then about Monday.” Harry said slowly and Louis blinked his eyes open at that. 

“Haven’t been here long. Why are you gonna leave so soon?” Louis asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“You’re falling asleep on me, Lou.” Harry giggled, fucking giggled, earning a sleepy smile from Louis.

“Sorry, babe. But I got Chinese coming, and a lot of it, so you might as well just stay for dinner.” Louis shrugged. 

“Sure. If it’s not a problem.” Harry mumbled. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry to his chest, running his fingers through the unruly curls. 

“Of course it’s not, babe. Love having you around.” Louis said against Harry’s hair, making Harry blush and duck to hide his face in the older man’s neck. 

~*~

Louis stood against his motorcycle, playing on his phone and smoking a cigarette as he waited for Harry’s school day to end.  
The two boys had been texting non-stop since Harry had come over. Louis was starting to flirt more and more, and Harrys’ responses were always a bit cheeker than they previously had been. As Louis thought about it, pursuing a relationship with Harry wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Harry was cute, and Louis had always felt this sense of protectiveness over him, even before he found out that Harry was getting picked on. 

From: H xx  
Bells about to ring. The guys who usually pick on me will most likely be talking by the flag pole. 

To: H xx  
Parked right in front of it babes promise they’ll see us xxxxxx

Louis slipped his phone in his back pocket just as the bell rang, and stomped out his cigarette. Teenagers started to flood out the front door, all giving Louis odd looks. Louis remained calm and kept his eyes open for Harry, grinning when he saw a mint green flower crown in the crowd of people. Harry grinned and ran over to him, throwing his arms around Louis. Louis placed one hand on Harry’s hip and the other on the small of his back, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“Are they looking?” Harry whispered, nuzzling Louis’ ear with his nose and making the older boy shiver. Sure enough, the group of boys we’re staring at Louis with wide eyes. 

“Sure are, love.” Louis smirked, and decided to take it up a notch. He made sure he was making eye contact with one of the guys as his hand slid down to the curve of Harry’s bum, giving it a squeeze. Harry just giggled and kissed Louis’ temple before stepping away. 

“Gonna take me home, babe?” Harry asked, batting his eye lashes. Louis tried not to laugh and he could tell Harry was holding back a laugh of his own.  
“Yeah, pet. Gonna fucking ravish you.” Louis responded, winking at Harry. 

A deep blush bloomed on Harry’s face and he shoved Louis back slightly. A quick glance at the group of guys showed they were all in shock, their mouths all dropped open. With a laugh Louis grabbed the helmet off the back seat and handed it to Harry. Harry frowned. 

“Where’s your helmet.” Harry asked. Louis simply shrugged. 

“I’ve only got one. Rather you be safe than me.” Harry chewed on his bottom lip before sighing and slipping it on his head. Louis helped Harry on the bike before getting on himself, starting it up. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Louis and rested his head on Louis’ back. Louis gave the group of boys a smirk and a wave before starting out the parking lot. Louis drove to Harry’s house and as soon as they were there, Louis helped Harry get off his bike. 

“Stay.” Harry begged, pouting at Louis. 

“Isn’t your mum home or something?” Louis worried. Harry nodded and smiled. 

“Mum’s not gonna care.” Harry said. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about, H. How is she gonna feel about you hanging out with someone eight years older than you?” Harry snorted and grabbed Louis’ hand dragging him inside the house. Louis protested weakly, but shut his mouth when they made it to the kitchen. Harry’s mum was just taking cookies out of the oven, setting them on the counter. 

“Oh!” Anne exclaimed as she noticed the two boys. “Who’s this boy, love?” 

Harry nudged Louis with his hip and grinned at him. “This is Louis.” Harry said, not taking his eyes off the shorter man. 

“Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Styles.” Louis smiled, sticking his hand out. Anne laughed and pulled Louis into a hug instead. 

“It’s Anne, love, I’m not that old. Harry’s told me a lot about you.” Anne smirked at her son and Harry groaned. He knew telling his mother about Louis was a bad idea. 

“Okay, mum, we’re going upstairs now. Louis’ gonna stay for dinner if that’s okay.” Harry gave Louis the side eye and when Louis sighed in defeat he smiled. Louis would do anything to see that smile. 

Anne just laughed and shooed them out of the room. “Door open when boys are over, H!” Anne called after the boys, who started making their way up the stairs. Louis laughed at that and Harry muttered something about being embarrassed, but Louis just thought it was cute. His mum had the same rule for him, even now at age twenty-six. 

“This is nice.” Louis said as he sat down on Harry’s bed, looking around the room. It was very clean with cream walls and a white duvet, throw pillows all over the bed and fairy lights accenting the walls. Harry shrugged and sat down next to Louis, their thighs pressed together. 

“Thanks. I guess most people would think it’s girly.” Harry mumbled shyly. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in between his own, enjoying how his tan skin contrasted against Harry’s pale skin. 

“I don’t think so. Like I said, it’s nice. It’s classy and cute, and I think it fits you very well.” Louis promised, watching Harry’s cheeks color. 

“Do you think those boys will leave me alone?” Harry asked quietly. Louis hated when Harry didn’t make eye contact, hated when Harry would just look down at his shirt or hands and look so miserable. Louis puffed up his chest in attempt to be somewhat masculine, and Harry giggled. 

“If they give you any more shit, you come talk to me, okay? I’ll make them wish they messed with my boyfriend.” Louis said, flexing one of his arms. 

“Thanks, Lou. Do you think we could cuddle a bit?” Harry asked. 

“Would it make you never frown ever again?” Louis pushed. Harry bit his lip and nodded. 

“It would make me really, really, happy.” Harry admitted. Louis couldn’t help himself, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“Spoon?” Louis asked and Harry didn’t have to be told twice, laying down and pulling Louis down behind him. Louis cuddled up against Harry’s back, throwing an arm around his waist and nuzzling his nose against Harry’s curls. Harry rested his arm over Louis’ and joined their hands together making Louis sigh contently. 

“Is your mum gonna be mad if she sees you with a boy’s junk pressed against your arse?” Louis joked. Harry pinched Louis’ arm and Louis yelped loudly. 

“I don’t know how much she’ll like it, but she’ll be glad she didn’t catch me with your dick down my throat.” Harry commented and okay, what? Louis had never heard Harry say anything remotely inappropriate and that comment made Louis a little crazy. It took all he had in him, including thinking about vaginas, not to get hard. It was difficult enough with his dick pressed up against Harry’s ass but now? Louis was fucked. 

“Harold, I didn’t know you were so cheeky!” Louis grinned. Harry shrugged the best he could with Louis wrapped around him. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry simply said, closing his eyes and relaxing in Louis’ arms.

Dinner had been surprisingly pleasant, even when Anne made a comment about how cozy Harry and Louis looked with each other. Louis stayed until pretty late, until Anne suggested that Louis let Harry get to some homework. Harry walked Louis to his motorcycle and kissed Louis’ cheek and with a plea that Louis text him when he made it home safe before disappearing back inside the house. Louis can’t be blamed when Harry is all he can think about that night. 

~*~

A few days later, while Harry was sitting in the library studying he got a text from Louis. 

From: Lou :)  
What times ur lunch???

Harry tried to hide his grin in the sleeve of his sweater as he typed out his response.

To: Lou :)  
Noon. Why do you ask? (: 

From: Lou :)  
if i happened to stop by at noon where could I find u?????

Harry shook his head in awe, a huge grin on his face. He was so amazed by Louis sometimes it was hard to believe he was real. 

To: Lou :)  
Outside in the front under the big tree. What are you planning?

From: Lou :)  
Bye harry! 

With a roll of his eyes Harry slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued with his studying. 

~*~

Just like he said, Louis pulled up on his motorcycle as Harry was biting into an apple and reading a book. As Louis approached, Harry gave him a look, somewhere between being mad and completely in awe.

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry said as Louis sat down next to him. 

“That may be true.” Louis nodded. He then pulled a bag out from behind his back and wiggled his eyebrows. “But I have McDonald’s.” 

Harry leaned forward and grabbed the bag, eating a few French fries. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see the group of guys that usually picked on him walk over to their lunch spot. 

“Thanks, baby.” Harry cooed, pressing a kiss to Louis’ nose. Louis was a bit shocked until he noticed who was in their presence. With a sly smile, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled the younger boy closer so he was almost on Louis’ lap. Harry giggled and continued to eat his food as Louis secretly watched boys. He knew they were watching him and Harry, talking about them, and it was starting to piss him off. 

“They always do this?” Louis asked, eyes not leaving the group. Harry turned to look as well and sighed.

“Uhm, yeah. They started sitting out here when they learned that I sit out here.” Harry said, picking at Louis’ black t-shirt. Louis scoffed and squeezed Harry’s hips a little tighter. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Louis replied.

Harry nodded and took a bite of his burger. “The one in the middle, Liam, he’s usually the one to start stuff. The other guys just kinda laugh along with him.” Louis watched Liam carefully, catching his eye. Liam smirked and mouthed something that looked a lot like ‘faggot’ and that set Louis off.

“You wanna say that to my face, mate?” Louis called out, removing Harry from his lap so he could approach the boys. Harry’s eyes widened and he got up as well.

“You wanna repeat that? Wanna look me in my eyes and call me that? Know you already do it to my boyfriend but let’s see you do it to me.” Louis yelled. He stepped closer to Liam, about to get in his face when someone pulled him back. 

“Lou, it’s not worth it.” Harry pleaded, trying to drag Louis away the best he could. Liam and his friends got up then, trying to remove themselves from the situation in order to not cause a scene. 

“Hey, Liam!” Louis called, making Liam turn his head and glare at him. “If I ever see you around you’re gonna wish you never said that, yeah?” Liam’s eyes widened slightly before he quickly turned around and walked inside. When the group disappeared Harry let go of Louis, looking at him with watery eyes. Louis was scared he might’ve hurt Harry or made him mad. 

“No, baby, fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have embarrassed you like that.” Harry shook his head and wiped at his eyes with his sweater paws. 

“No, that’s not. I’m not embarrassed.” Harry replied. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You’re not?” Harry shook his head and sat back down, Louis following suit. 

“It’s nice finally having someone stick up for me, that’s all. No one ever does.” That absolutely broke Louis’ heart so Louis pulled Harry to his chest and pet at his hair. Harry sobbed into Louis’ chest and Louis tried shushing him, rocking him slightly. 

“I’ve got you, babe. No one’s gonna hurt you when I’m around.” 

~*~

A week later and there were no other run-ins with Liam. Harry had called Louis one night ecstatic because Liam, nor his little posse, had said anything to him in days. Harry had sounded so happy that Louis’ eyes started watering and he decided they needed to celebrate. So Louis drove over to Harry’s house to surprise him and take him out for ice cream. Anne had teased Louis relentlessly, calling him a hopeless romantic when she answered the door to Louis holding a bouquet of flowers, but was okay with it nonetheless. That much surprised Louis, because had an older boy with face piercings, eyeliner, and tattoos come to pick him up with some flowers when he was seventeen, his mum would have a fit. 

Harry was shocked to see Louis in his foyer with some roses, so much so he almost cried. Louis explained that he was just so happy for Harry that it deserved a celebration. Harry threw himself at Louis then, hugging him tight and laughing when Louis mentioned how he could use the roses for a new crown. The two of them drove to the nearest ice cream shop, both wearing helmets because Harry demanded Louis buy one as well, and Louis could never say no to his boy. Or, well, his pretend boy.   
They spent the majority of the night feeding each other bites of ice cream and giving secret fond looks when the other wasn’t aware. When the manager came to tell them they were closing, she mentioned how cute the boys were as a couple. The statement made Harry blush and Louis grin, thanking her proudly.  
Louis wanted to kiss Harry when he walked him to his door, really, properly kiss him. He was just afraid that he would scare Harry off, so he settled with another basic cheek kiss and bid him a goodnight. The two texted the rest of the night, not going to bed until close to two in the morning. Harry couldn’t suppress the smile that creeped on his face every time he yawned in class the next day. 

~*~

Louis was sitting in his shop, eating some lunch and going through his sketch book, deciding what sketches to keep or throw away. It was pretty quiet, as it was Monday mid-day, and no one was really coming in. He usually didn’t even work Monday’s but decided to go in any way to get some stuff done that he had been pushing off.   
The shop phone started ringing and he picked it up, bring the phone to his ear. 

“Rockstar Tattoo, this is Louis speaking how may I help you?” Louis said into the phone, looking back to his sketch book. 

“Lou? It’s Anne, Harry’s mum.” Louis sat up and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Anne? Is everything okay?” Louis asked worriedly, biting on his bottom lip. 

“I need you to go to the school and get Harry. There was an, incident, and I’m at work so I can’t get him. I understand if you’re busy but-.” Louis let out a breath, cutting her off. 

“No, I’ll go right now. Do they know you can’t come?” Louis asked, packing up his things as he talked. 

“Yes they know you’re coming. Just. Bring him back to the house for me? I owe you.” Anne sounded desperate and Louis shook his head. 

“No you don’t. I’d do anything for him, don’t even worry about it.” Louis said sternly and he heard Anne sigh over the line. 

“I know you would, love. Thank you so much.” With a quick goodbye, Louis hung up and grabbed his stuff, running to his car in the parking lot. It was a miracle that Louis didn’t get a speeding ticket, because he was definitely driving way faster than he should’ve been. When he got to Harry’s school he parked quickly and ran inside the building. 

“Hi. Uhm, I’m here for Harry Styles? His mum couldn’t make it so I’m here instead?” Louis breathed out, leaning on the counter of the school secretary.  
“Louis Tomlinson? Do you have an ID?” Louis whipped it out and the secretary looked over it. 

“He’s in the principal’s office, first door to the right.” The lady pointed out. Louis thanked her and walked down the hall, knocking on the appropriate door. When it swung open Louis’ eyes instantly looked to Harry, who was sitting slouched in a chair with an icepack held against his face.   
“Come in.” An older man said. Louis walked in and sat next to Harry, trying to get a glimpse at what happened. However, Harry refused to look up, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Louis looked at the older man expectedly, seeing a plaque that read ‘Mr. Smith.’ 

“I heard Mrs. Styles couldn’t be here due to work. May I ask who you are in relation to Harry?” Mr. Smith asked and straight away Louis hated this man. He had a bad attitude and seemed extremely rude. 

“Cox. Mrs. Cox.” Louis corrected, raising an eyebrow. “I’m his boyfriend. His mum asked me to come in her place.” Mr. Smith looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes and it took everything for Louis not to snap. Louis could feel Harry’s eyes raking over his face but he just couldn’t care then. All he wanted to do was find out what happened and get Harry back home for some ice cream and cuddles. 

“Harry had a little run in with another student. A physical altercation, if you will.” Mr. Smith explained, folding his hands over his stomach and leaning back in his chair. “The other student is in big trouble, and we’re taking this matter seriously. We won’t tolerate violence at this school.” 

“Who was it?” Louis gritted out. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, I’m sure you wouldn’t know who he is.” Mr. Smith scoffed and Louis saw red. 

“Was it Liam?” Louis spit out, turning to get an answer from Harry. With a slight nod Harry confirmed it and Louis let out a bitter chuckle.  
“Do you know Liam’s been bothering Harry for a while now?” Louis asked. 

“No, we were not aware. But Harry never said-.” Louis laughed again and shook his head in awe. 

“Who is he gonna tell? I’m sure that if he were to say something, you would simply brush it off and tell him to ignore it. You finally do something after he got physically hurt.” Louis responded. 

“Liam is suspended, and is getting a pretty big fine for his actions.” Mr. Smith tried to say but Louis was beyond done. 

“I don’t care. If I hear about something like this again I’ll take matters into my own hands. C’mon, love. Let’s go home.” Louis said as he stood up. Harry stood up as well and followed Louis out of the building to his car. When the two of them got in the car Louis rested his head on the steering wheel and let out a loud breath.  
He was just so sick of it all. Why did such a beautiful person like Harry have to be dealt so much shit? He didn’t deserve it, no one really did, but especially not Harry. Not his precious, kind, wonderful Harry. Louis just wanted to know when things were going to look up for the teenage boy. 

“Lou.” Harry breathed out, leaning over to rub his back gently. “Louis, please. Just calm down for me.” Harry begged. Louis was on the verge of tears, but he knew he had to be strong for Harry. He always had to be strong for his boy. 

“I’m fine.” Louis sucked in a breath and sat up, giving Harry a small smile. Louis found it hard to look at the bruise bellow Harry’s eyes. “Wanna go cuddle?” Harry grinned and nodded, putting on his seatbelt and settling back against the seat. Louis started up the car and drove out of the parking lot, driving back to Harry’s. 

“Can you grab some snacks while I go upstairs and change?” Harry asked. Louis hummed and pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple, having to go on his tip toes to do so. 

“Sure, babe. I’ll meet you up there? Put on a movie or something.” Harry disappeared upstairs and Louis watched him fondly before moving around the kitchen for food. Louis grabbed ice cream, cookies, and a bag of Doritos before he too went upstairs. He knocked on Harry’s bedroom door the best he could, walking in when he heard a faint, ‘come in.’ 

Louis walked into the room and froze when he saw what Harry was wearing. He had a tiny pair of grey Nike shorts on, ones that barely went to his mid-thigh, paired with an oversized grey Ed Sheeran crewneck. His legs looked smooth and delicious and Louis wanted to get his mouth on them and run his hands up the inside of his thighs. 

“Does. Is this okay?” Harry asked, noticing the look on Louis’ face. Louis swallowed and nodded, tearing his eyes away from Harry’s legs to his face.

“Perfect. Now what’d you pick out, babes?” Louis smiled, walking over to Harry’s bed to sit down. Harry pressed play for the DVD and sat down next to Louis. 

“The Perks of Being a Wallflower.” Harry answered, snuggling up against Louis. He put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him closer, smiling when the younger boy nuzzled his face against his chest. Louis grabbed the ice cream and opened it, scooping some up and nudging the spoon against Harry’s mouth. He hummed in appreciation, pinching Louis’s hip.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked quietly. Harry looked up at him and smiled. 

“Face hurts a bit. But it feels good knowing I have such a great boyfriend to defend my honor.” Harry bumped Louis’ shoulder and grinned. 

“Hey. I have a question for you.” Louis said suddenly. Harry tipped his head up to look at him.

“Yeah?” Louis took a deep breath. 

“I kinda need you to do something for me. Like. I pretended to be your boyfriend for your sake, but I’m gonna need you to do the same for me.” Louis confessed. Harry tilted his head in curiosity, trying to read Louis’ face. 

“Okay? I’m a little confused.” Louis nodded and leaned back, trying to think how he could explain this without sounding completely like some freak. 

“So I was talking to my mum the other day, right? And she had asked me why I was so busy lately, not answering my phone, rushing our conversations, whatever. Without really thinking I had let it slip that I had just been spending a lot of time with my… boyfriend.” Louis looked over to Harry and he nodded. “And she wants to meet said boyfriend when I go home this weekend?” 

Harry understood what Louis was saying, he wasn’t an idiot, and he wasn’t mad. He was just extremely nervous. He was slightly obligated to go with Louis, because he helped Harry out when he needed it the most but this was completely different. Harry would have to meet the woman that gave birth to Louis, meet his siblings and see where he grew up and the thought of that was pretty terrifying. 

“You don’t have to!” Louis blurted. “I can tell mum it was a short notice and you couldn’t make it. Had too much school work or something.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

“She knows how old I am?” Harry asked. 

“She wasn’t mad or anything. Just curious to as why a twenty six year old was dating an eighteen year old.” Louis shrugged. 

“And what did you tell her?” Harry grinned and this time Louis blushed furiously. 

“No. No way am I telling you.” Louis shook his head. Harry giggled, leaning in to kiss Louis’ jaw. 

“Tell me or I won’t go.” Harry teased. Louis groaned and dropped his face in his hands, mumbling something into his skin. 

“What was that? Can’t hear you, sweetheart.” Harry giggled. 

“I told her I was dating an eighteen year old because he was sweet and wonderful, extremely mature and down-to-earth, and that she would absolutely adore him.” Harry just wanted to kiss the shit out of Louis at the moment. In Harry’s mind, it was like Louis was describing himself to his own mum and wow, Harry was smitten. 

“As long as my mum doesn’t mind, I’m yours.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, making him shiver. 

“You like kids, right?” Louis asked and Harry’s eyes widened, as did his smile.

“Of course!” 

“Well then be ready to get absolutely attacked.” 

~*~

A few days later Harry found himself standing outside Louis’ house, chewing on his lip nervously. The car ride had been nice, The Fray playing softly over the car radio as Louis hummed along. Harry had been a mess the whole way there but he kept that to himself. He wasn’t so sure he could hide it now that he was actually there.   
“I think I’m going to be sick.” Harry mumbled. Louis let out a breathy laughed and wrapped Harry up in his arms, kissing his head lightly. 

“You’re going to be fine, I promise. Mum’ll expect me to be super tactile with you, so don’t be freaked out if I’m a little more touchy than usual.” Harry swallowed and nodded, freezing up as the front door opened. A flood of girls came through the door and Harry stepped away so they could all get their chance to hug Louis. Louis’ mum and step-dad came out, each with a baby on their hip and Harry wanted to coo at them. 

“Mum.” Louis grinned, stepping forward to hug her. When he pulled away he ticked the little boy in her arms, making him squeal loudly. He repeated the process with his step-dad before coming to wrap around Harry’s waist. 

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is my mum Jay, her husband, Dan, Ernest, Doris, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe.” Harry smiled at all of them and cuddled into Louis’ side. 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Harry blushed. Louis kissed his cheek and beamed at his family. 

“Harry’s a bit shy so please,” Louis pointed at Daisy and Phoebe, “Do not overwhelm him.” The twins nodded before smiling at Harry. 

“I love your flower crown, Harry.” Daisy said and Phoebe nodded. 

“Is it real?” Phoebe asked. Harry bent down so he was eye level with the girls, taking the crown off of his head. 

“Yup! I make them myself. I can show you guys if you want?” Harry asked and the girls nodded their heads excitedly. 

“Girls. Let’s wait until Harry and Lou are settled in, alright? They’ve only just got here.” Jay commented. Everyone agreed so Louis grabbed their bags and everyone walked inside. Louis and Harry followed Jay and Dan up to Louis’ old bedroom, now the guest room. 

“I’m afraid since the babies are born we had to give up another bedroom so you two will be sharing. However, if there’s any funny business,” Jay gave Louis a pointed look, “You guys will be separated.” Harry and Louis nodded, smiling at each other. 

“Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner won’t be done for another hour or so, if you guys just want to hang out, then that’s okay.” Dan said. Harry hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth. 

“We could watch the babies, if you want, while you make dinner? Or we could help out with dinner?” Harry asked, making Louis roll his eyes.  
“Sweetie, you’re our guest we wouldn’t ask that of you!” Jay exclaimed. 

“I love kids, so I wouldn’t really mind.” Harry pushed, giving Louis’ parents a charming smile. 

“C’mon, babe. He wants to, yeah?” Dan shrugged, turning to his wife. Jay laughed and nodded.

“That’s fine, love. It can be practice for when you two have kids.” Jay winked at Harry and Louis’ jaw dropped. 

“Bye, mum!” Louis yelled, taking the twins and pushing his parents out the door. Harry giggled and took Doris from Louis, cooing at her. She smiled up at Harry and giggled when he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Louis watched them with a fond look on his face. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Harry said, looking up to catch Louis smiling at him. 

“Not at all, babe. Let’s take them to the nursey so they can play with their toys.” The two boys walked down the hall to the babies’ room, setting the twins down on the floor so they could crawl along and play. 

“Sorry about the whole baby comment, even with two babies of her own, mum’s eager for grandkids.” Louis explained. 

“I didn’t really mind. I’d love to have kids.” Harry shrugged. 

“Even as young as you are?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah. What about you?” 

“One hundred percent.” Louis agreed. Harry smiled at him before helping Ernest stand up, his little hands wrapped around his fingers. 

“So is our story the same?” Harry wondered and Louis shrugged. 

“Yeah, why not? Just make sure you emphasize how romantic and wonderful I am if they ask.” Louis smirked. 

“First date?” Harry asked after he got done rolling his eyes at the older boy. Louis scratched his chin trying to think of ideas. 

“So. I needed to properly woo you, right?” Harry giggled and nodded, “So I was a gentlemen about it. I picked you up at your house with a bouquet of your favorite flowers! Roses!” Louis exclaimed. 

“Daisies.” Harry offered, trying to stifle a laugh. 

“I know, Harold. I brought two bouquets. One roses, one daisies. Proper gentlemen, remember?” Harry laughed and nodded his head.  
“Right. Carry on.” 

“Then I took you to the beach, to watch the sunset and have a picnic and you wanted to drop your panties right then and there.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. “I fed you chocolate covered strawberries and told you how beautiful you looked and then we fucked in the sand. The end.” 

“We’re not telling your parents we fucked on our first date. One, that’s unrealistic. Do I look like I put out on the first date? Two, there would be sand in awful places. I kissed you, because you did manage to woo me, and at most we had a slightly headed make out session as the waves crashed against the shore.” Harry responded, an eyebrow raised. 

“Hands down each other’s pants?” Louis challenged and Harry let out a loud cackle. 

“Absolutely not. I don’t give or receive orgasms on first dates. That comes with the third or fourth.” Harry winked and Louis’ mouth fell open. Surely Harry wasn’t being serious? Louis didn’t want to believe that anyone had touched Harry, maybe because he was just so cute and soft and innocent. 

“Wait. You’re- you’re serious?” Louis asked slowly. Harry nodded and reached up to fix his fringe. 

“Did you really think I was a virgin?” Louis shrugged. “I’m most definitely not a virgin.” 

Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Doris crawl around on the floor. “Who was it then?” 

“You would be so mad if I told you.” Harry gave a sly smile and Louis needed to know. He needed to know the person that ruined his favorite boy’s innocence. He needed to know so he could chop their dick off to ensure they never slept with Harry again. “If I tell you, you cannot threaten to kill this person.” 

Louis glared at Harry before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Fine. Just tell me.” Harry grinned wildly, his dimples deep in his cheeks.

“Nick Grimshaw.” Harry said slowly and Louis saw red. Grimshaw? Harry let that dirty hipster put his dick inside him? Louis was going to kill him, was going to strangle him as soon as he saw him next. In fact, he was going to call into Nick’s radio show and call him out for sleeping with Harry. 

Harry!” Louis exclaimed, making the two babies jump at the sudden noise. “He’s 31! He’s almost double your age! How irresponsible could you be?! Please tell me you used protection because I don’t even want to know where his dick has been and-.” Louis stopped talking because Harry was laughing. Full on clutching his stomach, gasping for breath laughing. 

“You! You are so mad!” Harry cackled, wiping at his eyes. Louis deflated and his shoulders sunk down, staring at Harry with a confused look on his face.  
“I would never. Ever. Sleep with Nick Grimshaw. I know he’s gross, he tried coming on to me at a party and I threw my drink at him. I’m still a virgin, I promise.” Harry giggled. “But fuck, you were so jealous.” 

Louis’ cheeks started burning. “I was not jealous, Harold. I was just concerned that you got a disease or something.” Harry rolled his eyes and crawled over to snuggle up against Louis. With a huff Louis threw his arm over the younger boy’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Harry grinned when he felt think lips pressed to his temple. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, love.” Louis whispered and all Harry thought was that the feeling was mutual.

~*~

Dinner was loud, but that was to be expected. Louis was a complete menace, so it only made sense that his siblings were too. What Harry didn’t expect, however, was that Jay and Dan seemed to be the same way. Jay would scold the kids for being too loud or throwing food but would laugh along with them while Dan was all in on the fun. Harry couldn’t ignore how right it felt to be with Louis' family, watching the chaos with a shy smile on his face. They were such a beautiful family and Harry was grateful to be a part of it, even it was just pretend. 

Louis noticed how quiet Harry was, grinning at his boy. He found Harry’s ankle underneath the table and wrapped his feet around it, winking at Harry when the two made eye contact. Both Louis and Harry’s cheeks were covered in a pink blush as a result from the wine they were drinking with dinner, making the two slightly giggly and a lot more tactile. 

After dinner Jay practically pushed the two boys out of the kitchen, even though Harry begged to help with something. It took a lot of bargaining over more wine to come to the agreement that if Jay cleaned up with kitchen, Harry and Louis would make dinner the next night. Louis tried to protest, tried to say that he couldn’t cook, but Harry shut him up by elbowing him in the stomach. So when Jay shooed the boys away, the stumbled into the living room and fell onto the couch with giddy laughs. 

“You sure you don’t mind sharing a bed?” Louis asked once they got situated, Harry cuddled up against Louis’ chest with his legs thrown over the older boy’s lap. Harry stifled a yawn into Louis’ shoulder and shook his head.

“We’ve shared a bed before.” 

“Yeah, but that was just to cuddle. This is sleeping.” Harry hummed. 

“I don’t think there’s much of a difference.” Louis pinched at Harry’s hip.

I sleep in just my briefs.” Louis stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Is that supposed to send me running for the hills? I sleep in just shorts, I don’t think it matters that much. Unless you’re not okay with it.” Harry looked up to Louis, his eyes searching his face for any signs of discomfort. It was oddly soothing when he found none. 

“No. I’m fine with it. Gonna cuddle you all night.” Louis nuzzled into Harry’s hair. 

“I hope that cuddling is the only thing you two will be doing. Remember I’m in the room next yours.” Lottie said as she walked into the room, sitting on a chair opposite of the couch. 

“We promise nothing inappropriate will be happening.” Harry said, giving a stern look to Louis who just chuckled. 

“Yeah, Lots, we’ll behave.” Lottie rolled her eyes before locking her phone and giving the boys her full attention. 

“So what’s the story? First date? Who popped the question? Details.” Louis hummed.

“So I’m sitting at work, yeah? Normal Tuesday night doing paper work when the door chimed. I was so annoyed because there was half an hour until close and I didn’t really feel like inking anyone, as I’d already sent everyone home.” Louis paused to grin down at Harry. “But when I looked up I was just in complete awe. He was wearing this lilac sweater and the flower crown he was wearing was made of…” Louis scratched at his chin. 

“White roses!” He exclaimed. Obviously it was white roses. Louis thought the white was a night touch, opposed to if they were purple, or any other color, really.  
“And he just… smiled. The most beautiful smile I’d ever seen, accompanied by bright eyes and big dimples. He looked so, so soft. I remember how I just wanted to reach out and brush my fingers against his cheeks and like. I think I was smitten right from the start?” Louis questioned, nodding in confirmation a few moments later.

“Okay. It’s disgusting how in love you two are with each other and quite frankly I don’t want to hear an more in fear you start singing a song about his eyelashes or summat. So. I’m going to bed. If I hear one noise I’m starting myself on fire.” Lottie said as she stood up. 

Louis’ faced flushed hotter than he was sure it ever had. He was completely embarrassed, because Harry had to know that he had feelings for him now, after that nice little speech. He rambled, fuck, did he ramble, and he wasn’t sure he could even spare another look at Harry out of pure humiliation. Harry cleared his throat before speaking up. 

“Actually. Louis has the best eyelashes out of the two of us.” Harry spoke softly. Lottie pretended to gag before she waved, walking out of the room and heading up stairs. It was quiet for a few moments before Harry pulled himself away from Louis, standing up to loom over the couch. 

“I’m tired. I think I’m just going to shower and go to bed.” Harry said, not meeting Louis’ eyes. 

“Yeah. I’ll be up in a bit. Towels are in the bathroom closet.” Harry nodded and Louis watched him walk away with sad eyes. Louis screwed up. In fact, he fucked up. Harry probably hated him now, probably thought he was this disgusting creep. He wouldn’t be surprised if Harry would ask to leave, call his mum and beg her to come get him. That’s how bad he messed up. 

With a sigh Louis pushed himself off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Jay had just finished drying the last of the dishes and she gave Louis a questioning look.  
“Where’s Harry?” She asked.

“He. Uhm. Went to bed. Said he was really tired.” Louis explained, picking at his nails.

“Is everything okay?”'

“I don’t think he used to this much happening. It’s just him and his mum at home so this must be a lot for him to take in.” Louis shrugged. Jay smiled before collecting her eldest in her arms, pressing a lingering kiss to his head. 

“It amazes me how good you to are together.” Jay whispered. Louis squeezed his eyes shut. He really didn’t want to cry. Didn’t want to explain why he was crying and that his relationship with Harry wasn’t even real, so there was so actual way they could be good together. 

“Thanks, mum.” Louis whispered back, holding her tighter. 

“I’m not kidding, love,” Jay ran her hand through Louis’ messy hair. “I think you’ve found your soulmate.” 

Louis let out a long breath. “I think so too, mum.” 

Louis pulled away and smiled at his mother. “I’m gonna head up as well. It’s been a long day.” Biding his mother a good night he climbed up the stairs to go to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly, finding that the lights were still on but Harry was curled up in bed. Louis stripped off his shirt and jeans before turning the light off and climbing in next to Harry. 

“You remembered what I was wearing the first time you saw me.” Harry spoke softly in the silence of the night, his voice shaking slightly. Louis let out a breath that he hoped sounded like a laugh and ran his hand down his face. 

When Louis didn’t say anything, Harry spoke up again. 

“You said my smile was the most beautiful smile you had ever seen. And. You had this glint in your eyes like you actually meant it.” 

“I did.” Louis whispered. The silence of the room was disturbed with a quiet sniffle from Harry and just as Louis was going to ask what was wrong, Harry beat him to it. 

“Can you please just hold me, Louis?” Harry’s voice was wreaked, like he was trying desperately not to cry. 

Without saying a word Louis crowded up against Harry’s back, wrapping his arm tight around the younger boys waist. Harry’s hand blindly searched for Louis’ and their fingers intertwined together in the dark. When Harry let out a quiet sob Louis pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, unsure of what else he could do. 

Harry must’ve eventually drifted off because all that Louis could here were soft breaths and the occasional snore. Louis felt relieved that Harry was finally asleep and had chosen not to question Louis, because he probably would’ve froze up and accidentally let the truth out. 

~*~

The next morning Louis woke up to the other side of his bed empty, but warm. He really hoped Harry would still be asleep so he could just lay in bed and hold him, but that just wasn’t the case. With a loud groan Louis rolled out of bed and trudged into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done he threw on a pair of sweats and Harry’s discarded sweater before making his way to the kitchen. 

It was loud when he walked into the room, a lot happening all at once as per usual on a Saturday morning in the Tomlinson household. Dan was at the stove flipping pancakes while Daisy and Phoebe were curled at his sides, throwing chocolate chips and blueberries into some of the pancakes. Lottie and Fizzy were sat at the table on their phones, taking turns showing each other different things. His mum was sat in front of the twins with Harry by her side, the two of them grinning at each other and feeding the babies. Louis strolled in to make his rounds, messing up the older girls hair, stealing chocolate chips from the twins, and ended with dropping a kiss to Harry’s head, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“Morning, Lou.’ His mum greeted, spooning some applesauce into Ernest’s mouth. 

“Morning, babe.” Harry tilted his head back to look up at Louis, giving him a blinding smile. Louis leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead, massaging at his shoulders.

“Good morning, babycakes. Sleep well?” Harry nodded, giggling when Doris whined for more food and tried to grab the spoon from Harry’s hand. 

“Slept really well, yeah.” Harry hummed, giving up when Doris tried to take the spoon again. 

“Fine, love, you do it.” Harry giggled, handing off the spoon. Jay laughed beside him.

“She’s a stubborn one. Louis was the same way.” Jay winked and Louis groaned.

“Don’t talk about me as a baby. Also, don’t bring out baby pictures. If you do, we’re leaving and you’ll never see either one of us again.” Louis threated. Jay frowned and pinched at Louis. 

“You’d never do that to your mother. You'd miss me too much.” She said proudly. 

“I would come see you again, Jay.” Harry told her, making Jay place a hand over her heart. 

“You need to stop charming the pants off my family, love. You’re making me look bad.” Louis rolled his eyes and Harry giggled, reaching up to hold his hand. 

“No promises.”

~*~

When breakfast was over, Harry offered to do the dishes which meant Louis had to do them as well. The two of them stood at the sink, Harry washing and Louis drying, as the younger of the two hummed softly. 

“So. Do you wanna talk about last night?” Harry’s hands froze and he shrugged slightly. 

“I just want to know why you were so upset.” Louis replied, reaching out to touch Harry’s hip. Harry’s eyes were trained on Louis’ hand for a few moments before he spoke. 

“No one’s ever called me beautiful before, Lou. Well. I mean. Liam and his friends have, but they were always mocking me. And you. You were so genuine about it. It just got to me, I think.” Harry explained and Louis’ heart started pounding in my chest. 

“Well you are. Beautiful.” Louis breathed out. Harry turned to face the older man, his cheeks coated with a soft blush. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked bashfully. 

“The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Louis promised, eyes boring into Harry’s. The younger boy stepped closer to Louis, his gaze flickering down to his lips, so Louis stepped closer as well. 

“I think I’d like you to kiss me now.” Harry whispered, the boys’ faces only inches away from each other.

“I think I’m going to kiss you now.” Louis whispered back, his breath ghosting over Harry’s lips and making him shiver. 

Louis surged forward with all the courage he had in him, hips open lips meeting Harry’s and closing around each other. Harry’s body felt on fire as Louis gripped at his hips and their mouths locked together. His hands found the nape of Louis’ neck and he pulled himself closer, his tongue pushing past Louis’ lips. Their tongues brushed together in a way that made Louis feel like he was flying, and he never wanted to spend another second of his life not kissing this boy. 

“Ew!” A loud squeal broke them apart, leaving the boys panting, their lips barely touching. 

“Mum! Harry and Louis are snogging in the kitchen!” Another voice called, making Harry pull away and giggle against Louis’ shoulder. 

“No snogging in the kitchen, boys!” Jay yelled and this time Louis laughed as well. He turned to the doorway to see Daisy and Phoebe snickering and peeking through their fingers.

“Oi. What do you two menaces want?” Louis grinned, his grip on Harry’s hips still like vice. 

“We came to ask Harry if he would paint our nails but you two were kissing.” Daisy cooed, while Phoebe made gagging noises next to her. 

“I’d love to help paint your nails, loves. Give me one minute.” Harry answered them. 

“You’re just going to kiss more.” Phoebe raised an eyebrow and wow, was that a look she learned from Louis. 

“There will be no more kissing.” Harry promised, “Now go pick out colors and I’ll be right there.” The twins cheered and ran back into the living room, Harry smiling and shaking his head. 

“We’re gonna talk about this, you know. Later.” Harry said, pressing his lips to Louis’ for a few short seconds before trying to walk away. Louis whined and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling their bodies together for another sweet kiss. Harry hit his chest lightly, backing out of the kitchen. 

“Later.” Harry winked, before disappearing into the next room. Louis watched him go feeling on top of the world, because he just got to kiss the most special boy and it was absolutely magical. Louis grinned to himself, trying to hide his smile in the sleeve of Harry’s sweater but just couldn’t contain it. 

“What’s got you so giddy?” Dan asked as he came into the kitchen, hair wet from the shower he just took. 

“Nothing.” Louis smiled, turning back around to finish up the dishes. Dan joined his side, offering to dry them after Louis washed them. 

“I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’ve never seen you happier, Louis. Not around your sisters, not when I married your mum, not when the twins were born. I’ve never seen you smile like the way you do when you’re around Harry. I mean. You two are brighter than the sun together.” Dan told him, the sincerity in his voice clear. 

“I think I’m a little bit in love with him.” Louis confessed. Dan bumped his hip against Louis’. 

“I think he’s a little bit in love with you too.”  
~*~   
The rest of the day Louis and Harry didn’t get any alone time. Since the boys were only there for the weekend, they wanted to spend as much time with the family as they could, instead of locked up by themselves kissing. Or doing things. Louis tried not to think about the latter in fear that he would scar his family.  
They only found themselves alone that night as the two got ready for bed. It was nice to be alone after a long day of giving each other secret glances accompanied by blushing cheeks and knowing smiles. 

So when Harry was brushing his teeth in the en-suite bathroom, Louis walked up behind up and circled his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled around his toothbrush before spitting in the sink. Harry turned around in Louis’ arms and Louis placed his hands on the counter, effectively trapping Harry. 

“Hi.” Harry whispered, placing his hands against Louis’ chest. 

“Hi.” Louis replied, pecking Harry’s lips softly. Louis could spend all night kissing Harry, and that was the plan, but they had a few things to talk about first. 

“You’re so wonderful.” Harry sighed. He brought his hands up to cradle Louis’ face between them, shyly smiling at the other boy. 

“Bed?” Louis asked, “Wanna cuddle you.” 

Harry hummed and the boys went into the bedroom, collapsing on Louis’ bed. Louis laid on his back with Harry cuddled up against his bare chest, drawing shapes against his bare abdomen. 

“So I think by now it’s very obvious that I have the biggest, most pathetic crush on you.” Louis laughed at his boy, he was pretty sure he could call him that now, and nodded his head. 

“I think it’s very obvious that the feeling is mutual.” Louis responded. He felt Harry smile against his chest and he was sure Harry could feel his heart beating rapidly. “And I think it’s also very obvious that I’d like to be your boyfriend. Your real boyfriend. Who buys you lots of stuff and takes you out and has a drawer of clothes in your dresser and vice versa.” Harry couldn’t hide his emotions anymore so he cried, hugging Louis tight. 

“Yes, of course, always. I’d love to be your boyfriend.” So Louis kissed him. And kissed him, and kissed him. Because Harry was finally his, for real, he wasn’t ever planning on letting him go.

~*~ 

The next morning the boys wake up with swollen lips and sad hearts because they have to go back home today, and they’ve both had way too much fun with Louis’ family. The clan is upset to see them go, with tears from Jay, and Daisy and Phoebe, but they leave with the promise that they’ll come back the next available weekend. Harry feels like crying as they pull out of the driveway but Louis notices and presses his lips to his boyfriend’s hand, calming him immediately.  
Harry’s never going to forget this weekend, and he wishes it could’ve lasted forever. 

~*~

The next few weeks are the best Harry’s ever had in his life, full of lots of kisses and cuddles and dates from the boy he cares most about in the world. Anne gives them a knowing smirk when they tell her, and Gemma sends a text about how much she can’t wait to meet Louis and give him the “If you break my brother’s heart” speech. Harry and Louis are completely infatuated with one another, and it’s not hard to tell with the looks they share. 

They’re sitting in Louis’ tattoo shop one Friday night, Harry sitting behind the front desk with Louis as he does some paper work, which he mostly gets distracted from every time Harry presses a kiss to his face or neck. The chime over the door rings and both Harry and Louis look up, gasping when they see who it is. 

It’s Liam, of all people, holding hands with a man Louis recognizes as Zayn, a regular at the shop. Liam freezes as he sees who’s working, and Louis’ hands clench into fists. 

You’re gay?” Louis exclaimed, making Liam shrink away and Zayn look confusingly between the boys. 

“What’s going on?” Zayn mumbled, his voice rough and deep, like he was just smoking a cigarette. Louis is about to go off, about to scream at Liam when one of his artists, Mike, comes to great Zayn. 

“Hey, Z, you ready to finish that piece up?” Zayn nodded and turned to follow Mike, stopping when Liam doesn’t budge to follow him. 

“Babe?” Zayn asked and Liam shook his head. 

“Yeah. I’ll be right there. I know Harry from school.” Zayn hummed and pecked Liam’s lips before sitting in Mike’s chair.  
“Uhm. Hi?” Liam said quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Louis spat, and Harry has to place a hand on his arm, his way of telling the boy to calm down. 

“Look. I’m sorry. Harry, I’m really, really sorry.” Liam pled, looking at Harry with wide eyes. 

“A little late for that, innit?” Louis growled and Harry huffed out a breath. 

“Shut up, Lou. I want to hear what he has to say.” Harry said and Louis closed his mouth with furrowed eyebrows. 

“My friends are dicks, okay? They’re dicks and homophobic and I just went along with it so they wouldn’t suspect anything. I know how wrong that was of me and I’m extremely sorry. You know they haven’t said anything in weeks.” Liam said and Harry nodded. 

“I know. But what you did was still horrible. You made me feel like shit for the longest time.” Harry responded, his voice wavering as he got emotional. 

“And I hate myself every day for it. I can prove how sorry I am, okay? I’ll ditch them and sit with you at lunch? I’ll come out to the whole fucking school, I will, and then I’ll come sit with you and we can hang out if you’ll let me?” Liam begged. Louis deflated then too, dropping his tough guy persona and letting out a sigh. 

“I think that would be very courageous and admirable, Liam.” Louis spoke. Liam looked at Harry and Louis with hopeful eyes. 

“So can I sit with you Monday?” Liam asked Harry, who nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“Sure, Liam. This really means a lot to me, thank you.” Liam blushed. Harry had to smile at that.

“You’re welcome Liam.” 

“Well. I’m gonna go sit by Zayn now, but. Uhm. I just wanted to say you guys make a really cute couple.” Liam confessed before waving and making his way over to Zayn. 

“Well, he’s not wrong about that.” Harry shrugged, pressing his lips to Louis’.

“No." Louis placed a sweet kiss on Harry's temple, "He's not."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: lingerielarries


End file.
